


Every Piece of You, It Fits So Perfectly

by TsukkiNoNeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (okay time to fuck shit up), (what is a refractory system idk her), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Banter, Barbed Penis, Biting, Dirty Talk, Feathers & Featherplay, Gay Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Overstimulation, Smut, Tails, We Die Like Men Like Kirishima, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko
Summary: “Kuroo-san, are you hiding something from me?”Tetsurou sucks in a breath when he hears his boyfriend. His ear-tips twitch from being nervous.“Tsukki~” he tries to be nonchalant about this. After all, it’s not that uncommon that your boyfriend happens to be a nekomata, right?Right?Or,My 5th contribution to the Monster Lovin weekend because reasons.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs





	Every Piece of You, It Fits So Perfectly

**Author's Note:**

> I lied when I was done with the HQ MonsterLovin weekend, oops.

“Kuroo-san, are you hiding something from me?”

Tetsurou sucks in a breath when he hears his boyfriend. His ear-tips twitch from being nervous.

“Tsukki~” he tries to be nonchalant about this. After all, it’s not  _ that _ uncommon that your boyfriend happens to be a  _ nekomata _ , right?

Right?

“Why are you hiding under your blankets? Kozume-san said you were sick…”

“Y-yeah, um…”

_ Should I quickly search up how to explain to your boyfriend that you’re a goddamn  _ yokai _? _ Tetsurou asks no one in particular. _ Oh, fuck, I should’ve told him from the start! _

“Kuroo-san, when did you get a—”

_ Too close! _

His blankets are thrown off, and he’s exposed to his boyfriend.

“… I must say you do make a cute kitten,” Kei snickers. “Black tail and black ears, really?”

“You aren’t surprised?” Tetsurou folds an ear against his skull.

“Not surprised… just… amused,” Kei lets out a soft chuckle. “Though… the fact that you smelled like a wet cat in the swimming pool kind of gave it away, I suppose.”

Tetsurou met Kei at the swim club in April when the school year started. Kei was a first year at Tokyo Institute of Technology while Tetsurou was a third year. He just… couldn’t stay away from Kei, even after the initial rejections. After all, he was a breast-stroke swimmer and Kei was a free.

Then, one fateful night, Tetsurou put in the same room as Kei. It was odd; it was wonderful. Instead of sleeping, they talked about the type of music they listen to, the type of game they play, that kind of stuff. They bonded as roommates, and when Tetsurou asked Kei out on a date, the slim blond said yes.

Fast-forward to now and, well, they got a small problem.

Tetsurou never had the proper time to explain to his boyfriend that he’s a  _ nekomata _ . He didn’t want to, but his stupid heat came in early, so now he’s suffering.

“Are you in heat?” Kei deadpans. “Gods, Tetsurou, you’re in heat?!”

“Maybe?” Tetsurou can’t help but purr at the proximity of his boyfriend. “Mm, you smell so good…”

That’s all Tetsurou says before leaping at his boyfriend, bowling him over. He purrs and starts licking all over his boyfriend’s face.

“Your tongue feels rough, Tetsurou…” Kei mumbles.

“It’d feel real nice on your dick, I promise you that~” Tetsurou purrs out his words—literally.

He starts nuzzling his face into his boyfriend’s nape, tongue darting out to tease the succulent pale expanse of skin there. He was not, however, expecting Kei to touch the base of his tail. Wrap that dainty hand around his tail-base and start stroking it there. It feels like his  _ dick _ is being touched, making him arch his back towards the touch. His vocal cords seem to have stopped functioning, as all he can do is purr helplessly, growing hard.

“There’s a good kitty,” Kei uses a tone Tetsurou might expect from the other talking to babies or animals. “Gonna be a good boy though?”

“Kei-chan~” Tetsurou purrs, his entire body vibrating from the force of his purring.

Kei experiments with the tail-job. He starts moving his hand up, inch by inch, until it’s closer to the split between Tetsurou’s tail-tips. Tetsurou wants to stop his boyfriend, but he doesn’t; he wants to see how far Kei would go before he’s done for.

“Do you like it when I touch you…” Tetsurou’s ears perk up. “Here?”

Tetsurou lets out a drawn-out moan when Kei’s magical fingertips touch the split between his tail-tips, coming inside his joggers. Kei smiles at that, probably having seen his orgasm face.

“Such a good boy, Tetsurou,” Kei smirks, cupping his face in one hand, still touching that spot on Tetsurou’s tail. “You reckon you can become hard for me again?”

“Anything for my Tsukki~” Tetsurou nods, his tail moving slowly.

Kei’s hand starts moving up and down Tetsurou’s tail again, and that makes Tetsurou to slide his claws out, raking them down Kei’s back. Kei only lets out a low moan, seemingly into it. He strokes Tetsurou’s tail until he’s hard again. He’s fully hard by the time his boyfriend stops stroking him, garnering a yowl from him.

“Patience, kitty…” Kei dips his head down to whisper in Tetsurou’s cat ear. It feels  _ too fucking good _ to have Kei’s lips brush against his cat ear. “Or I won’t reward you at all… you wouldn’t like that, now would you?”

Tetsurou places a hand in Kei’s hand that isn’t caressing his face and digs his claw-tips into the palm. Kei doesn’t seem to mind as he just lets out a giggle.

“Looks like the kitty isn’t being patient after all,” Kei hums. “Guess I’ll indulge you…”

Tetsurou doesn’t get to ask what his boyfriend meant by  _ indulging _ before his joggers are gone. For the first time in his life, he regrets always going commando—or maybe not, given he can feel his boyfriend’s tongue against his hole, his back pressing into the mattress.

“K-Kei?” his voice breaks against his will, letting out a moan when he feels his boyfriend’s tongue lapping from his perineum to his hole, and repeats. He lets out horny yowls, in desperate need to be  _ full _ . He arches his back and reaches back to tug at his boyfriend’s silken blond hair, garnering a loud grunt from him.

“Fuck your flexible body,” Kei hisses. “Is that because you’re a kitty, Tetsurou?”

“Cats can get violent during mating, so I’d shut up and hurry up to eat me out, Kei,” Tetsurou threatens.

“Is that a promise or a promise?” Kei chuckles before delving his tongue inside, only to let out a surprise groan.

“Yeah, um, about that…” Tetsurou feels self-conscious all of a sudden.

“You’re like a female cat in heat, aren’t you?” Kei hums. “All for me to fuck you better.”

“Someone’s getting cocky,” Tetsurou huffs.

Kei places two of his fingers under his tongue as he thrusts all of them in and out of Tetsurou at a slow pace, more to tease the nekomata than to make him come. Even knowing this, Tetsurou is frustrated. He lets out another yowl to let his boyfriend know that he’s becoming impatient.

“My, my, is my kitty frustrated?” Kei taunts.

“I’ll rip you into shreds, boyfriend or not,” Tetsurou threatens.

“Aw, I love it when you talk dirty to me.”

Tetsurou hisses, knowing his eyes have changed into slits when he’s gathered into a lotus flower position in his boyfriend’s lap. He can feel his boyfriend’s leaking cock against his ass ( _ when did he get undressed?) _ and the in-heat part of him is so excited.

Turned on.

Tetsurou can’t help but let out loud purrs when Kei starts pushing into him, his entire body welcoming how full he feels. He claws at the sheets under him, trying to get used to the initial stretch. He wraps his tail around his boyfriend’s wrist, urging him to touch him in some way.

“Can’t you just touch yourself, Tet-chan?” Kei hums. “Must I do everything for you?”

Tetsurou likes the feeling of this, the feeling of his boyfriend being inside him  _ and _ that said boyfriend touching the base of his tail. It’s the second best feeling to being high off of catnip (that was just one time though), though it might snag the number one spot when Kei is so good at fucking him.

It’s almost like Kei knew he was a nekomata.

But his brain stops working once Kei’s cockhead starts nailing into his prostate. That combined with how  _ amazing _ it feels to have his tail touched brings him to yet another release, and he’s positive everyone heard him when he comes again.

“I’m not done with you just yet, kitty,” Kei hisses in his cat ear, warm breath tickling his sensitive ear-tip. 

All Tetsurou can do is just mewl and purr helplessly as Kei’s free hand wraps around his neck, right under his chin, and caresses him like this. It’s intimate and _ sensual _ , something they haven’t been doing much. All their past sexy times were just… bland compared to this. 

He wonders if he can ever go back to non-heat sex now.

“If you wanted rough sex, all you had to do was _ask_ , kitty,” Kei whispers, as if on cue, and darts his tongue out to lap at Tetsurou’s cat ear. “I would’ve given this to you from the start…”

“Is that true?” Tetsurou mewls, staring into his boyfriend’s moon-coloured eyes.

“Why wouldn’t I? I love you, you fuzzy furball,” Kei giggles.

Kei starts to fuck up into his prostate again, and when he comes inside the nekomata, the  _ yokai _ does as well.

  
  


“So…” Tetsurou clears his throat once they’ve cleaned up. “Mind telling me why you aren’t so… surprised that I’m a _ yokai _ ?”

“Considering I’m one myself, no, I’m not surprised,” Kei clears his throat. “I’m surprised you didn’t notice that.”

“You’re a what, Tsukishima Kei?” Tetsurou narrows his eyes.

“I’m a  _ tengu _ , Tetsurou,” Kei clears his throat again. “I’m just good at hiding my scent.”

“Show me your wings.”

Kei sighs before doing as he’s told; Tetsurou’s jaw drops.

Kei in his  _ karasu-tengu _ form is magnificent. His black wings are darker than the midnight sky, shaped like a raven’s. His eyes zero onto the talons that replaced Kei’s hands and feet, and that only intrigues the  _ nekomata _ even more.

“Tet-chan—”

As if under a trance, Tetsurou pounces onto his boyfriend. He bites down onto the upper-ridge section of his boyfriend’s left wing and starts lapping at the feathers; the result is heavenly. Kei starts writhing and moaning underneath, tiny moans escaping from his pretty throat. He wedges his tongue between the rows of overlapping feathers and starts sliding his tongue from side to side, watching out for Kei’s reaction. The crow only lets out helpless moans, his cock filling up again. 

Taking that as a sign to continue, Tetsurou takes one feather into his mouth and starts suckling hard onto it. He flattens his tongue and laps at the underside of the sensitive feather. Once the feather’s been covered by his saliva, he moves onto the next one, and so on.

“Tet-Tetsurou!” Kei cries out, talons raking down Tetsurou’s back, only spurring him on.

The nekomata lets out a loud growl, staring up into Kei’s avian-yellow eyes. They look like they’re begging him to go on, so he does.

By the time he’s moved onto the central-middle part of Kei’s wing, it feels like the  _ karasu-tengu _ is holding his orgasm back, which he doesn’t like. So, being the cat he is, next time Tetsurou moves onto a new feather, he _ bites down onto it _ .

Kei’s entire body trembles as he comes between their bodies, a sound Tetsurou is positive that was a  _ screech _ released from the crow.

“Do you like it when I bite you here?” Tetsurou traces the spot with his tongue, making sure his boyfriend can feel the rough texture of his tongue with the entirety of his tongue.

“Tetsurou, please…”

“Please what?” Tetsurou ruts his cock between Kei’s shapely thighs.

“Please fuck me…”

“Thought you were in control?” Tetsurou hums, biting into a different section of Kei’s wing.

“Tetsurou!”

Next time Tetsurou starts working on a spot on Kei’s wing, the crow comes, the moans he lets out music in Tetsurou’s ears.

“Now there’s a good birdie,” Tetsurou purrs out against Kei’s sensitive feathers. “Oya… are you telling me  _ this _ spot,” he bites into the same section again. “Is where you like being teased the most, Kei-chan?”

“I didn’t tell you shit,” Kei growls. “You figured out on your own.”

Tetsurou gets Kei into an all-four position and starts rutting his cock between his boyfriend’s ass cheeks.

“Wait, why do I feel—”

“Sorry, it’s a heat thing,” Tetsurou apologises before driving into his boyfriend’s prostate from the get-go.

_ Cats and our penile spines _ , Tetsurou thinks to himself as he hears his crow’s painful gasp.

“I swear it’ll get better,” Tetsurou dips his head down to kiss at Kei’s wing-tips. “Just relax and—”

“You’re gravely mistaken if you thought I don’t like the pain, Tet-chan,” Kei hisses. “Now start moving before I whirl around and fuck you instead.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Tetsurou chuckles as he does as he’s told.

It feels too fucking good. He never had the luxury of fucking or being fucked during his heats before, and the fact that his first is another  _ yokai… _ he might have lucked out.

“Fuck, Kei, you’re so tight around me,” Tetsurou purrs as he thrusts into his boyfriend at a wild pace, chasing after his own high more than anything.

As a second thought, he bites into Kei’s wing, making him come again. The clenching around his cock is good enough to make him reach his own high.

“So… you’re just always so full of energy during your heat, huh?” Kei asks him, tips of his wings twitching.

“Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO HAPPY TSUKKIKURO DAY! xxx
> 
> Can't say I will write more top! Tsukki in the future.


End file.
